


Needy

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Kitty Ears, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: Please leave a comment or kudos if you like :) I live for kudos and nice comments!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you like :) I live for kudos and nice comments!!

Tyler's eyes widened at the sound of the front door. Finally Josh was home and could give him what he wanted, what he _needed_. Tyler stayed laid out on their shared bed for a few moments, waiting.   
  
Tyler knew he looked sexy for Josh, wearing his black latex garter belt, which was holding up his stockings. The stockings were his favourite pair (apart from the pink ones) because of the black lace detail around his thigh, soft and pretty. The best part of his outfit were the black latex kitty ears and collar to match.   
  
Josh had brought Tyler the collar for his birthday and Tyler always wore it, loosing interest in all the others he had. It had a metal loop for his leash to be attached and a metal tag that hung just below the collar. One side of the circler tag had Tyler's name and the other side (Tyler's favourite side) had 'I belong to Josh' engraved into the metal.   
  
When Tyler got dressed up, hours ago, he was also wearing a black thong with the same lace detail as his stockings, but he soon ditched it, the material causing friction he didn't need. He was painfully hard and even though he laid on his stomach and rub himself on the sheets slightly, he knew touching himself was banned and he would be in _so_ much trouble.   
  
So he waited for Josh.   
  
Tyler couldn't wait any longer, he picked up his leash that was on the bedside table and headed towards the living space. Josh was sitting on the sofa, head resting back on the cushions, eyes closed. Tyler bit his lip and sat on his lap. Josh opened his eyes and said a flat "hello Tyler" before closing them again. Tyler's heart jumped. He had been waiting all day for Josh.   
  
"Daddy.." Tyler whispered, wiggling his hips, hoping Josh would notice the state he's in and touch him. Lick him. _Fuck_ him, Tyler didn't care, he just needed- "Daddy?" Josh sighed. "Tyler-" he snapped, "just go and sit over there." He made a vague gesture with his hand and Tyler frowned. "Daddy!" Josh opened his eyes, fixing Tyler with a hard stare. "Did you just raise your voice at me?"  Tyler gulped, his heart racing, finally Josh was going to punish him.  
  
Josh sighed again, this time, pushing Tyler off of him. "Go and sit." He instructed. Tyler slowly moved off of him, making his way to the big pillow that was on the floor, opposite the sofa. He sat on his heels, eyes burning into Josh. Tyler made a tiny mewling sound trying to get Josh to just look at him. Josh had his phone in his hand, all his attention on that, his thumb tapping at something Tyler couldn't see. Tyler looked down at himself again, so hard, so pretty for Daddy, so why didn't he care?   
  
Tyler could feel the prickle of tears as he sat on his cushion, waiting for Josh to notice him. He'd been such a good boy all day and Tyler wanted Josh to know. He wanted Josh to tell him he's a good boy, pet him and reward him. Tyler was crying now, fat tears rolling down his face and onto his thighs. He whined quietly, sniffing and wiping his face.   
  
When he looked back up, Josh was looking at him, his face expressionless, eyes running over Tyler. Tyler was still sat back on his heels and pushed his hips up slightly, trying to present himself to Josh, a low, quiet moan coming from his parted lips. Josh licked his lips but turned his attention back to god phone, driving Tyler crazy. "Daddy.." Tyler whined, tears still falling.   
  
After a few more agonising minuets, Tyler had an idea. He knew a sure way to get Josh's attention. He wrapped his hand around himself, letting out a long sigh of relief as he slowly pumped himself, his eyes fluttering shut, knees opening, back arching. It only took a few strokes before Josh was in front of Tyler, grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand away. "Don't fucking touch."  Josh growled, looking down at Tyler.   
  
Tyler bit his lip and waited for Josh to let go of his wrist. Once he did, Tyler went right back to touching himself, right in front of Josh. Josh's eyebrows shot up as he watched, letting Tyler continue for a while. Tyler moaned, low and hot, his mouth hanging open, Josh's name on his lips. "Stop." Josh snapped "come on." Josh headed to the sofa, looking back when Tyler whined.   
  
Tyler's eyes flicked to the black, shiny leash that he had left on the floor by where Josh sat. Josh grabbed it and made the few strides back to Tyler, attaching the leash to his collar. Josh pulled hard, almost pulling Tyler over, but Tyler scrambled to his knees and crawled behind Josh, letting him lead him to the bedroom. The apartment was quite small so it didn't take long to get to their bedroom. Josh wrapped the leash around his hand, pulling Tyler up. He leaned down, close to Tyler's face and smirked "you need punishing, you _naughty_ boy."   
  
Josh dragged Tyler up by his collar and on to the bed. Josh sat himself down on the edge and eyed Tyler, tapping his lap. Tyler made a pouting face but followed Josh's silent instructions, laying across Josh's thighs. Josh took the leash back into his hand which rested on the small of Tyler's back, wrapping it around his fingers and pulling Tyler's head back, his neck arching almost painfully.   
  
Josh leaned down, his breath on Tyler's ear and whispered "safe word?" Before placing an open mouthed, hot kiss to Tyler's neck. Tyler nodded, he knew it, knew what to do if Josh got too much, but Tyler knew he wouldn't need it. "Say it."   
"Spooky." Tyler gritted out, impatient and wanting Josh to just _hurry up_. Josh gave a nod and brought his hand down to Tyler's arse, a loud cracking sound echoing around the room.   
  
Tyler cried out, trying to move his hips against Josh's legs for friction. "One." He said, dragging in a breath, struggling to breathe deep enough with the way his throat was pulled up. Another loud slap. "T-Two." Josh smoothed his hand over Tyler's cheek, lightly soothing the raised, red skin.   
  
After a while Tyler relaxed into Josh's touch, his hand drawling patterns up and down Tyler's skin. Josh would sometimes give Tyler 20 spanks, one time going up to 30 before stopping. Tyler thought Josh was letting him off easy, only giving him two spanks because he spent all that time ignoring him, but Tyler was wrong. Josh unclipped his leash, the shiny leather coming down onto Tyler's arse, making his scream.   
  
"Three." Tyler breathed. "Fou-Five!" Tyler shouted as two came down on the other cheek at once. Josh stroked the skin again, soothing hands against wilted skin. Tyler shifted slightly on Josh's lap, his thigh pressed up against Josh's crotch. He could feel how excited Josh had become and Tyler was desperate by now. "Please?"   
  
"Please what?" Josh asked, his voice hard and void of emotion. Tyler opened his mouth but as soon as he made to speak, Josh brought the leash down against his skin. "Ah!" Tyler gripped Josh's thigh "six. Please fuck me, Daddy." Tyler answered. Josh leaned forward, kissing over Tyler's sore skin, his tongue flicking against the welts.   
  
Josh delved deeper, using his hands to pull his cheeks apart, his hot tongue lapping at Tyler's hole. Tyler hummed, keeping his hips still, trying not to push against Josh's lips, which always made Josh punish him. Josh fucked into him with his tongue, making Tyler cry out, hips twitching, begging for more.   
  
"How long have you been waiting, baby?" Josh asked as he pulled away. "All day, Daddy." Tyler whined, moaning low as Josh bit down on the flesh of his arse. "You're so sexy." Josh said as he pulled Tyler up so he was straddling Josh. Tyler automatically bucked his hips, rubbing himself on Josh, needing _more_.   
  
"Tell me what you want, baby boy." Josh flipped Tyler so he was laying on his back and stood up, standing at the foot of the bed, eyes biting into Tyler. "I want you to fuck me, Daddy." Tyler whined, lifting his hips. "I was thinking about you all day. Thinking about sucking your dick, tasting your come and being a good boy for you." Josh pulled off his T-shirt and started undoing his jeans. Tyler licked his lips. "I want you, Daddy. I _need_ you so bad, it _hurts_ , Daddy."   
  
Josh stripped himself of his jeans and boxers and climbed on the bed, leaning over Tyler. "You've been a good boy, baby." Josh leaned down and kissed Tyler. It was sweet and soft and Tyler clung to him, relishing in the contact. "I love you." Tyler whispered as Josh pulled back to look at him. Josh smiled and said "I love you too, baby." He kissed Tyler's neck and shoulder, moving down to kiss his chest, stopping every now and then to leave hickies. Tyler whined and squirmed underneath him, his hands on  
Josh's biceps.   
  
"You're mine." Josh told him, leaving a big purple mark. "Y-Yours." Tyler mumbled. "Who do you belong to?" Josh sat up on his knees and looked down at Tyler. "You. Just you." Tyler panted. "Who's slut are you, Tyler?"   
"Yours!" Tyler cried "I'm your slut Josh, only yours." Josh smiled down at him before running a hand over his thigh. Tyler bent his knees and opened his legs, silently begging. Josh got the hint and moved his hand down to Tyler's arse, kneading the flesh.   
  
"Please, Daddy?" Tyler breathed. He was aching, he needed relief and Josh knew it. "Suck." Josh brought his hand up to Tyler's face and Tyler took two fingers into his mouth quickly, swirling his tongue around them, letting spit run down them and down Josh's hand. Josh took them away and brought them down to Tyler's entrance, pushing two in at once.   
  
Tyler arched his back and cried out, the stretch and burn was all Tyler wanted, what he needed. "I'm ready."   
"No you're not." Josh smiled, chuckling almost. "I've only just started." Tyler whimpered and moved his hips, fucking himself onto Josh's fingers.   
  
Josh stretched him slowly, driving Tyler crazy. Tyler was a babbling wreck by the time Josh had finished. "You're a good boy." Josh cooed, making Tyler smile because that's all he wanted to hear. Josh lined himself up and slowly entered Tyler, knowing how much Tyler loved it without lube.  Tyler whined, wrapping his legs around Josh's waist, pulling him closer, deeper. "You feel so good." Josh groaned, thrusting into him. Tyler sucked in a long breath, suddenly coming. "Fuck-" Josh gasped from above him, leaning down to lick at the come on Tyler's stomach and chest. Tyler was shaking, his vision blurring, his chest tight.   
  
" _Oh, Daddy_." Tyler sighed as Josh pulled out, kissing Tyler's face. "You're so good." Josh whispered. "So good for Daddy, coming untouched." Tyler smiled and sat up. "I want to suck you Daddy." He said, lightly pushing Josh down onto the pillows and adjusting his kitty ears. Josh ran his fingers over Tyler's collar before using it to pull Tyler down onto his dick. Tyler opened his mouth automatically, taking Josh in, sucking the dark tip.   
  
Josh moaned, pulling Tyler's hair and pushing him down onto him deeper. Tyler chocked as Josh's dick hit the back of his throat, swallowing him down. "So filthy, baby." Josh stroked Tyler's hair, mindful of the kitty ears and Tyler hummed around Josh before sucking back up to tease the slit with his tongue.   
  
Josh gripped Tyler's hair, bucking his hips as he came in his mouth, Tyler swallowing it all, sucking up the come greedily. Josh pulled him off by his collar once it became too sensitive and took in Tyler's appearance.    
  
Tyler's hair was sticking up where Josh had pulled, some strands at the front stuck to his forehead with sweat. His lips were a dark pink, plump and swollen, shiny with spit and come that was running down his chin. Josh looked further down, towards the purple marks he had left earlier, dotted around Tyler's chest and stomach. There was still some come smeared across his stomach from when Tyler came. He was hard again, perfectly framed by the latex garter belt, straps running down his thighs holding up the black lace stockings.   
  
"Touch yourself." Josh said and Tyler did as he was told, his hand wrapping around himself, a breath huffed out of his lips. "Tell me what you're thinking about."  
"You." Tyler told him, making eye contact. "Your big cock in my mouth, filling me up, Daddy, making me choke." Tyler moaned, his hand squeezing. Josh watched, his eyes flicking from Tyler's hand to his face and back again.   
  
"You like Daddy's cock?" Josh teased and Tyler nodded quickly, moaning. "I love it when you fuck my mouth." Tyler said through hard breaths. "Love it when you- _fuck_ -" Tyler twitched and slowed his pace, trying not to come. "-When you spank me, Daddy." Josh smirked, saying nothing. Tyler wanted so bad to touch him. He didn't though, he carried on touching himself. "Can- can I- I come?"   
"You can come baby." With Josh's words, Tyler came hard, everything around him disappearing into a white flash of light behind his eyes.   
  
When Tyler opened his eyes, Josh was getting up from the bed. He watched him leave, too exhausted to sit up. Josh returned with a damp towel, wiping it across Tyler's body gently. Tyler hummed and closed his eyes, the cool water feeling good on his hot skin. Josh cleaned Tyler up and laid next to him, pulling him into a hug. Tyler snuggled into Josh and mumbled a small "g'night."  
  
"Goodnight baby." Josh kissed Tyler on the head. "I love you so much." He added as Tyler slipped into sleep.   
  



End file.
